Angelz and Pirates
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: While working on their first group album, the Bratz Rock Angelz's Roxxi gets a surprise she'll never forget...
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day in London as the teenage girl sat in her room. She had been sitting at her desk all morning, trying to write two songs while running her hand through her red and black hair. The most she had done was get all the knots out of her waist length hair and cover the floor in paper balls. "Oh I hate writer's block!" She mumbled, smacking her head against the desk. Just then, she heard some knocking...

"Hey Spice? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Angel." She said, sighing. "Just fine." She looked over at the newspaper clippings on the wall: _**'Bratz Rock Angels Debut In Contest With Guest Singer Roxxi.' 'Solo Rock Star Roxxi Signs On With Bratz Rock Angelz.' 'Bratz Rock Angelz Buy Lounge in London.'**_. And then, Roxxi looked at a newer newspaper clipping: _'__**Roxxi of the Bratz Rock Angelz: Still Single After Performing For Five Years?!'**_

'_Am I supposed to have a boyfriend?'_ Roxxi thought, getting up. She was wearing a white tank top and navy blue sweat pants, her pajamas. She pulled the glasses away from her icy blue eyes and left them on the desk, before walking out of the room.

"Hey Spice!" Jade shouted from the living room, where she and Cloe were doing some work on their laptops. Jade wore a pair of pink shorts with a white tank top that had a cat on it. Cloe's pajamas were very similar, only her's were blue with a pair of angel wings and a halo on the tank top. "What are you doing later?"

"I'm working on those two songs." Roxxi said, smiling.

"You're still not done yet?!" Sasha asked, walking out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. Her pajamas were also like the other two girls, only her's were orange with a bunny on the tank top.

"Bunny Boo!" Yasmin said, walking in from her own bed room. Her pajamas were like the other three girls, only her's were purple with a frog wearing a tiara. "You can't be too hard on her! I mean, we just finished our songs this morning!"

"But she's been performing solo for five years!" Jade pointed out.

"So?" Cloe asked. "She must be having trouble getting used to performing with a group. Right Roxxi?"

Roxxi had already left the room...

In the Music Room...

Roxxi walked over to the guitars and smiled. She'd probably never admit it, but she liked being alone. Actually, her friends already knew that, and usually left her alone. The only reason she joined the Bratz Rock Angelz was because they were the only rock group who'd actually play with her...

Roxxi picked up a guitar and started playing a song she learned when she was a little girl. She closed her eyes as she played, relaxing to the melody...

Just then she heard a sound, like a thud. Roxxi opened her eyes and saw a boy about her own age on the floor and screamed...

* * *

Two hours later...

Seventeen year old Jack Sparrow had been through a lot, but nothing he's ever done had prepared him for this. Last thing he remembered was arguing with Captain Laura Smith on the Fleur de la Morte during a hurricane. Next thing he knew, he was waking up with five teenage girls' faces in his own. Five very attractive teenage girls...

"Hey look, he's waking up." One of them said. "Are you alright?"

"You need anything?" Another girl asked.

Jack looked at the girls, then noticed the icy blue eyes. "Roxxi?"

The four other girls turned to Roxxi, who only shrugged. "I don't know him."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, sitting up. "We met when we were kids. Remember? You joined the crew I was working on?"

"I'm sorry, but you must have me mixed up with someone else." Roxxi said. "I'm not part of any crew. I'm part of the Bratz Rock Angelz." Then she leaned back to the other girls. "I'm thinking he must've hit his head somewhere." Then she saw the clock: 6:45. "Oh god! We're gonna be late!"

The other girls looked at the clock and gasped. "School!"

Jack watched, confused, as the five girls ran about the lounge. Fifteen minutes later, all five girls were dressed in their uniforms, which were white blouses, red plaid plated skirts, white socks, shiny black shoes, and red waist length jackets. The first four girls walked out, but Roxxi walked over to Jack. "I'm sorry we have to leave so soon. There's food in the freezer. Just take it out of the box and microwave it. And stay here. Bye!"

After Roxxi left, Jack looked around. _''freezer'? 'microwave'?' _He thought, confused. Then he looked down and saw a remote. _'What's this?'_ He picked it up and saw a button that said 'on/off'. He pressed it and the TV turned on, scaring him. After a few hours of watching MTV, he walked into the kitchen and his jaw dropped. He had never seen any of this stuff before...

* * *

After school...

"Hey, Spice!" Jade shouted. "We're gonna go to the movies! Wanna come?"

"Sorry. I need to go to the bookstore, then I gotta work on those songs." Roxxi said.

"Oh, but it'd be more fun with you there!" Cloe whined. "Please?"

"I can't. I have a book report to do tonight."

"Fine." Sasha said. "You go have fun with your boyfriend tonight!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Roxxi shouted, blushing. "I don't even know him!"

Roxxi watched as her friends walked away, along with two of their friends, Cameron and Dylan. Roxxi sighed, not wanting to admit that she spent the whole day thinking about the strange boy she found in the Music Room...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, perhaps I should stop by McDonald's." Roxxi said to herself as she walked through the busy city street with her black highlights hidden under a hat and wearing her glasses. _'I wonder what...Oh god, I never got his name! Maybe I should just get him a cheeseburger, just to be safe. But what if he doesn't eat beef? Or what if he doesn't eat meat at all? Actually, I'll get something later.'_

At the book store, Roxxi found the book she was looking for and decided to look around some more. One book caught her eye: 'The Life And Times of The Pirates of the Caribbean'. She smiled, picking up the book. She had always been interested in pirates, for a reason she never knew. After picking up a few more books, including a few on amnesia, she paid for them and left the store, unknowingly being followed...

About two blocks away from the book store, Roxxi heard some whistling. "Hey girlie!" A man's voice shouted. "You alone?

Roxxi kept going, hoping that they weren't talking to her...

"Aww." Another guy shouted. "We just wanna hang out! Please turn around?"

Now Roxxi was sure they were talking to her, and picked up the pace. Just then, two more guys walked out of the ally infront of her. "This the one?" One of them shouted. "She's a real beauty."

All four of the guys started talking, and blocking off Roxxi's retreat. _'Oh come on! Someone help! Anyone!' _She thought, just as she saw someone. "Oh, there's my boyfriend." She slipped out and ran over to Jack, pulling his arm. "What are you doing out?"

"I got bored." Jack said. "And there's only so long I can watch that magic mirror."

"Magic mirror?"

"You know, the one controlled with that little box thing that kept going missing."

"Oh! The TV!" Roxxi said. "It's called a TV and the 'little box thing' is called a remote."

"Oh." Jack said. "What was that big white box thing that kept making those rumbling sounds?"

"Fridge and freezer." Roxxi said. "Wait, what did you eat today?" Just then, as if to answer, Jack's stomach growled. "You didn't eat today, did you? Oh don't answer. Just follow me."

* * *

At McDonald's...

"You know what you want? Roxxi asked Jack, who was looking up at the menu.

"I don't know." Jack said, confused. "I've never had this kind of food before. I'll get whatever you get."

"Fine." Roxxi said. "You wanna eat in or take it back to the-"

"Actually, I found a nice place we could eat at." Jack said.

* * *

Five minutes later...

"The park?" Roxxi asked, looking at Jack, who was carrying their food.

"Yeah." Jack said. "See?" He pointed under a tree, where a blanket was waiting for them.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Roxxi said, blushing. "You didn't have to-"

"Of course I did!" Jack said. "It's not everyday that we can do this." He lead her to the blanket, smiling. "Besides, I know you like this kind of stuff."

"I'm sorry, but I seem to have forgotten to ask for your-"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said. "Though you can just call me Jack, like everybody else does." The last part was more of a grumble...

After they ate, Roxxi and Jack spent the next few hours talking. _'Wow.'_ Roxxi thought as Jack told her a story, gesticulating wildly with his hands. _'It's amazing. I've only just met Jack, but it feels like I've known him for years.'_

Just then, the wind blew her hat off, causing her black highlights to fall back into their place. "Oh no!" Roxxi shouted, jumping up. "My hat!"

"I've got it!" Jack shouted, jumping. He grabbed the hat, but tripped himself and Roxxi. They both ended up tumbling down the hill.

At the bottom of the hill, Jack ended up on top of Roxxi, both of them laughing. Roxxi looked up at Jack and smiled. "Thank you Jack." She said, before kissing him. Jack kissed her back.

Just then, there were lights flashing in their faces. Roxxi pulled back from Jack and screamed. There were at least ten people with cameras, snapping pictures. She grabbed her hat and ran, forgetting Jack and her bag. Jack watched Roxxi run, then turned back to the cameras, speechless, before running in the opposite direction...

* * *

Ten minutes later...

Roxxi came back as soon as all the people were gone. She sat down on the blanket, in tears. "I thought I was finally going-"

"What?" A voice asked. Roxxi looked up and saw Jack standing there, smirking. "You shouldn't let anyone ruin your night. Let alone bunch of idiots with flashy boxes."

"Jack." Roxxi said, wiping her eyes. "I'm the idiot! I should've known that would happen! It's just that...that was my first kiss."

Jack kneeled down infront of her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright." He whispered. "You're not an idiot. You're perfect."

Roxxi looked up at Jack, noticing the sincere look on his face. She also noticed that he was very different from other guys. For one, Jack was usually very honest, which was hard to find with other guys. In fact, in the few hours they've spent together, he's been honest with her, even if the stories about mermaids and pirates with powers over storms seemed a bit far fetched. Another thing she noticed was that, unlike other guys, Jack really smelled like the ocean. She leaned against him with her eyes closed, and could imagine sitting on the beach.

And then there was his clothes. The way Jack dressed was different, but in a cool way. Inspiring to her actually. "Hey Jack, mind if we go to the mall?"

* * *

After hours of walking around the mall, Jack and Roxxi returned to the park. Roxxi was now dressed in an outfit that looked very similar to Jack's. She sat down, then noticed Jack looking up. He looked a bit depressed. "Jack? What's wrong?"

"The stars." Jack said, sitting down. "I can barely see any. It's like they've all fallen to the ground."

Roxxi looked up, never noticing how few stars there were in the sky. "You're right." She said, lying down. "Back when I was growing up on the countryside, there were so many stars in the sky."

"And back when I was growing up in Shipwreck Cove." Jack said, lying down next to her. "My Da, the Keeper of the Code, he taught me the names of all of the constellations when I was younger. I could name all of them by the time I was six. I'd show them to you, but I don't see any of them."

Roxxi smiled at him. "We should be heading back now. I've got school in the morning."

"I wanna go to school with you." Jack whined.

"I'd love for you to go to school with me, but I don't want them to know about you. Not yet any ways." Roxxi said, not realizing that that was already too late...

* * *

**I started this chapter after watching Twilight again...so there's one part in this chapter is based off a scene in Twilight...**

**I love writing about Jack's incounters with modern day stuff...**


	3. Chapter 3

It was 5:30 when Jack was awaken by a loud sound. He jumped out of his bed in the guest room and pulled out his knife. He followed the sound into Roxxi's room. Just as he walked in, Roxxi slammed her hand on her alarm clock, stopping the noise, before rolling over in her bed, pulling the blanket over her head. Just then, the phone started ringing. "Jack, can you answer that?" Roxxi asked, half awake.

"Answer what?"

"The phone."

Jack looked over at the phone, more than a bit confused, and picked it up. He could hear noise coming out of one end and held it up to his ear...

"Roxxi, this isn't funny!" The voice on the other end said.

"Who's this?" Jack asked, more to himself, not knowing that the person on the other end could hear him...

"So you're the guy in the picture!"

"What?" Jack asked, extremely confused. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, not 'the guy in the picture'."

"I'm Phebe." The other person said. "Can I speak to Roxxi?"

"Hey Roxxi." Jack said, shaking her shoulder. "Someone named Phebe wants to-"

Roxxi snatched the phone from Jack. "Oh hey Sugar!"

'_These girls need better nicknames.'_ Jack thought.

"No!" Roxxi said, shocked by what she just heard. "On the cover!? Mom's gonna kill me!"

Just then, Jack heard knocking on the door. He stood up and answered it. Sasha stood there, looking ticked off, holding the newspaper. Jack looked at it. The picture on the cover was of Roxxi, with Jack on top of her with them kissing. "Oh hey, that was from last night!" He said, leaning over to Roxxi. "Those people with the flashy boxes sure work fast."

Roxxi hung up the phone and grabbed the newspaper, shocked by the headline: _**'Roxxi In A Secret Relationship!? Who's The Lucky Guy?'**_. "This can't be happening." She said, before looking up at Jack, who was only wearing his trousers and sash. "Jack!"

"Wha?" Jack asked, confused.

"Your shirt?"

"Oh yeah." Jack said, smiling. "I heard a sound and came in to see what it was."

"With a knife?" Roxxi asked, pointing at the knife in Jack's hand.

"Oh, right." Jack said, putting the knife back in his sash. "I didn't know what the sound was. I could've been anything. Though, I didn't think it'd be a little box with numbers on it."

Just then, it started buzzing again, startling Jack and Roxxi. Roxxi picked it up and flipped a switch on the back. "Jack, it's an alarm clock. To wake me up in the morning."

"But it didn't. The phone did." Jack pointed out. "So, can I go to school with you now?"

Roxxi sighed, looking at him. "Actually, I'm going to stay home today." She said, before walking out of the room. Sasha, Cloe, Jade, and Yasmin were all sitting there. "Oh, morning girls."

"Where were you last night?" Cloe asked. "We were worried about you."

"I thought the newspaper made it obvious." Roxxi said flatly. She walked into the kitchen and looked around. "Hey, who finished the Coca Puffs?"

"Roxxi." Jade said. "You were out all night with some guy you found in our house yesterday. Some guy who obviously has weapons on him."

Roxxi couldn't help but to smile innocently, blushing. "Well...I feel safe around him. Jack is nice to me, and he protected me from-"

"No!" Yasmin shouted, shocked. "You like him!"

"Roxxi!" Sasha shouted. "We can't have a guy around here. That just wont look-"

Roxxi slammed her bowl on the counter, shattering it. "Look, you all are not my parents. Don't try to tell me what I can or can't do. Actually, considering that the Bratz Rock Angelz wouldn't have become popular without me, I think I should be the one ordering you around."

"So it's ok for you to go out late with some random guy?"

"I'm sure it looks better than four girls with two guys!" Roxxi shouted, before grabbing two bagels and walking back into her room, where Jack was waiting with a shocked expression on his face...

"Luv, you shouldn't say something that will make you-"

"Shut up." Roxxi said, sitting down on the bed, after handing Jack a bagel. Roxxi looked down at the bagel in her hands to hide the guilty look she knew was on her face. She knew what she said, about Dylan and Cameron, was a low blow, and she could tell that Jack knew too...

"Luv, you're bleeding." Jack said, bringing Roxxi back to reality.

Roxxi looked down at her hands, noticing the blood for the first time. "Huh? Must've been from that bowl. So much for the bagel."

Roxxi hadn't noticed Jack had left until he came back with a bowl and a towel. "Let me see your hand." He ordered, pulling a flask out of his pocket. He took her hand and held it tightly, palm side up. "Darling, this is going to hurt." He then poured some of the amber-colored liquid onto the towel, and dabbed it on her cut.

After a few minutes of cleaning the cut, and listening to some very colorful words that made him blush, Jack placed the towel in the bowl. He then ripped part of his sash off and wrapped it around her hand. "That should be enough. That's all Da pretty much did when I got that blow to the shoulder."

Roxxi glared at him. "What did you soak my cut in?"

"Rum." Jack said. "I usually drink a little rum now and then, but my Mum told me that if I get a cut, I should use some rum to disinfect it. It worked last time, when I got that blow. After that, Da gave me this flask, so that I could treat my own wounds. He'll be mad if he finds out that I drank half of it less than a month after I got it."

Roxxi wasn't sure whether to tell Jack that the bowl was clean, or that there's disinfecting wipes in the medicine cabinet. "Thank you." She said, just settling with that.

Jack smiled at her for a moment, before he remembered something. "You know, your friends left already. They seemed to be upset."

Roxxi leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm not sure if they are my friends, honestly. I'm only living with them because we're a band. The Bratz Rock Angelz. We're actually working on our first album. I've just gotta finish writing my songs. I'm such a failure at-"

"No you're not."

Roxxi looked over at Jack, who had a look of total honesty on his face. "You really think so?"

"Of course I do. Just because my Da's a pirate, doesn't mean I'm a backstabbing liar myself." Jack said, before smiling. "So, let's see what you've got done so far."

"What?"

"Your songs?" Jack reminded her.

"Actually." Roxxi said, pointing to the floor, where several dozen paper balls waited to be picked up. "I haven't thought of anything good."

"Bugger." was all that Jack could think of...

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

"Something's missing." Jack said as he and Roxxi walked into the music room. Roxxi could tell that Jack was thinking really hard, and smiled. "Ah! A piano!"

Roxxi's smile fell. "A piano?"

"Yeah!" Jack said. "This room's big enough for one. Besides, what's a music room without a piano?"

"A rock band's music room?" Roxxi offered.

Jack didn't buy it. "C'mon, I'm buying you girls a piano."

"Wha?" Roxxi asked, shocked. "But they're expensive!"

Jack smirked. "Yesterday, while you were at school, I went to the bank to trade my money in for your...what do you call them, euros? Anyways, I had more money than I could trade in, about four times more than I could. So, I've got money for anything!"

"Then why did you make me pay for-"

"You just assumed that I had no money."

Roxxi sighed, defeated. "Fine, but I'm not letting you spend all of it on a piano. We can get a keyboard."

"A keyboard?" Jack asked, confused, as Roxxi dragged him out of the room...

* * *

In a music store...

"Why do I have to wear this?" Jack complained to Roxxi. He was dressed in a red tee shirt, black leather jacket, blue jeans, and black sneakers. His hair, which had just been trimmed, was still messy after hours of combing it. His clothes were back at the house, while his bandana was in his pocket...

"Because we don't want to draw attention to ourselves, especially the paparazzi's." Roxxi snapped. She was wearing pretty much the same thing as Jack, only she had a black vest and was also wearing a black hat to hide her highlights under...

"You mean the people with the flashy boxes?"

"Those are cameras Jack. And yes, those people." Roxxi said, before walking over to the keyboards. "Well, here we are!"

"Who would do this to a piano?!" Jack asked, shocked. He couldn't help but to be shocked, looking at the keyboards.

"Jack, they're fine." Roxxi said, smiling. "They're supposed to look like that." She placed her finger on a key, pressing down on it to play a note. "See? They're just like pianos, only they can do more. And they're lighter..."

Jack placed his hands on the one infront of him, and started playing, drawing everyone's attention. Roxxi would've smacked her forehead in frustration, if she hadn't recognized the melody Jack was playing...

It was the one she was playing in the music room on her guitar the day they met!

Roxxi was shocked to hear Jack playing it perfectly. It was a song that had been passed down Roxxi's family for generations, from the parents to their children. Over the years, parts of the song, parts that Roxxi was hearing for the first time now, had been forgotten, along with the song's title. Hearing Jack play the song, Roxxi began to wonder about him...

Eventually, Jack finished playing the whole song and turned around to apologize to Roxxi for getting so distracted, and found himself surrounded in people, who started clapping. "Uh...um...thank you. Now, is my-"

"Jack!" Roxxi shouted. "I got us a keyboard, now let's go!"

"Coming!" Jack shouted back, before turning to his audience, which had been reduced to mostly teenaged girls. Jack smirked. "See you around, ladies." He winked and walked away, leaving behind a crowd of love struck teenaged girls...

"Here's your wallet back." Roxxi said, handed Jack a black wallet, which he had just bought that morning...

Jack took the box from her and held it under his arm. If his father had taught him anything, it was that a woman shouldn't hold heavy objects when there's a man who can hold it, and it was clear by the way Roxxi's arm looked that the box was too heavy for her...

"Thanks." Roxxi said.

Jack nodded. "Shall we?"

* * *

Back in the Music Room...

They spent the next few hours setting up the keyboard, which was exactly the same as the one Jack was playing in the music store, while he told Roxxi some more stories. Unlike the night before, these were stories about his home life. She could tell that Jack was very close to his mother, and not very close to his father. She could also tell that, even though Jack didn't say it, he was scared to death of his grandmother, who had tried to kill him a few times...

"That song I was playing in that store was something my Da taught me, though I taught myself piano when I was...I wanna say-"

"Your father taught you that song?"

"Yeah." Jack said, smiling fondly. "It's his favorite song. Every night, he'd stay up playing 'Spanish Ladies'. On and on til Mum starts yelling-"

"'Spanish Ladies'?"

"That's the song title." Jack said.

"Really?"

"Yes." Jack said. "Why?"

"That song has been in my family for generations, though not the whole thing. Just bits and pieces of it." Roxxi explained, before a thought came to her. "Um...could you teach me the rest of the song?"

Jack smirked. "Of course milady." He said. "Only if you'll let me go to school with you."

Roxxi sighed, not seeing any way out of this. "Fine, but we're going to need to get some forms and forge one of your parents' signature."

Jack smiled, holding some forms. "You mean these?"

Roxxi grabbed them and looked at them. "You already got the forms? Who's 'Edward Teague'?"

"My Da." Jack said, with a huge grin on his face.

"Wait, you knew I'd say yes if you offered to teach me that song!"

Jack only smirked, showing off his golden teeth for the first time since he met Roxxi. "Well, I am Captain Jack Sparrow."

* * *

Poor Jack...thinks someone ripped apart a piano...


	5. Chapter 5

"Jack, you've got mail!" Roxxi shouted, walking into the music room, where Jack was busy playing on the keyboard. Ever since they got the keyboard, two weeks ago, he had spent every day playing music. The other girls eventually got used to him playing all day, though they still thought he was weird and tried to avoid him as much as possible...

Jack looked up at her. "Really?"

"It's from the school." Roxxi said, handing the thick envelope. "It looks like an-"

Jack grabbed the envelope and looked at it. "How's it closed?" He asked, flipping it over. "Where's the seal?" The he shrugged. "Oh well." He pulled out a knife, which he kept in his sash at all times, and used it to open the envelope. He quickly read the letter. "Looks like I got accepted."

"That's great!" Roxxi said, realizing that she was more excited than she thought...

* * *

The following Monday...

"Roxxi, are you ready yet?" Jack shouted, practically jumping up and down on the couch.

"Jack, it's 5:35." Roxxi groaned, half awake. "I just woke up." She walked out of her room to go to the bathroom, and saw Jack. "You're already dressed?"

Jack nodded, with a huge smile on his face. He was wearing a white shirt with a red waist length jacket, red plaid pants and black shoes. "I also got breakfast ready."

Roxxi looked on the kitchen counter and couldn't help but to smile. 'Good thing I already told him about the toaster.' she thought, looking at the toaster scramblers.

"Is it me, or did your friends leave earlier than usual today?" Jack asked. "They left when I got up."

'That's because you're going to school with us today.' Roxxi thought, watching as Jack jumped up to pour her a cup of juice. "Thanks." She said as Jack handed her the cup. "Well, today's your first day of school, so please try to behave."

At Steorra Academy...

"Not very much of an imaginative name. 'Star'. My rum soaked Da could probably think of a better name for a school than this!" Jack commented, as he and Roxxi walked through the halls of the old brick building to the main office.

Roxxi rolled her eyes, smirking. "Jack, I'm going to be right back." She said when she and Jack got to the office. "If you're done before I get back, wait here."

"Aye." Jack said, smiling. After Roxxi left, Jack walked into the office...

Ten minutes later...

Roxxi was standing outside of the office, waiting for Jack. _'What's taking so long? He only went in to get his schedule.'_ She thought, looking at her watch._ 'Jack, please don't be doing anything stupid.'_ Just then, Jack walked out, smiling. "Jack, what took you so long?"

"Nothing." Jack said, still smiling. Then he looked down at the sheet of paper he was holding. "You know, if I knew your school was like this, I would've signed up without asking. I mean, a sword fighting class? I love this."

* * *

That night, Jack was passed out in the guest bed room by the time dinner was ready. Roxxi had cooked for the first time in years. It was an old family recipe, written on a yellowed sheet of paper and written in very fancy handwriting. She couldn't tell who this family member was, but the year was written clearly in the lower right hand corner: 1725.

Roxxi took one last taste, before walking into the guest room. "Jack, dinner's ready!" She said, shaking his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Wake up!" Roxxi said. "Jack!"

"Wha?"

"Wake up! Dinner's ready!"

Jack jumped up, hungry. "Dinner?" He asked, smelling the air. "Wow, that smells good."

"Thanks" Roxxi said, blushing. "Hey, the other girls are going to be joining us for dinner tonight."

"Sounds like fun!

While the six teenagers ate their dinner, Jack told all of them the story of how he and his father escaped the Royal Navy. Of course, he exaggerated so that the Navy sounded more dangerous and his crew mate, Fitzwilliam P. Dalton the third, sounded like a complete idiot, but Roxxi could already see through all of it...

"So Jack, how did you get here?" Sasha asked when Jack was done with his story.

"Not really sure." Jack said. "Though, I'm not really sure about anything anymore. Except for a few things, but I'll keep them to myself."

After dinner, Jack helped Roxxi pick up the dishes and wash them, since he broke the dish washer by mistaking it for the clothes washer. Roxxi did the washing as Jack dried the dishes and put them away. "Hey Roxxi, I heard that there's a big dance coming up at school."

"Oh?" Roxxi asked, not paying attention.

"Well." Jack said, looking down at the towel in his hands. "May I escort you to this dance?"

Roxxi dropped the plate she was washing. She was stunned to hear him ask to take her to the dance, and she had never been asked before. "Um...yes, I'd like that a lot."

After Jack went back to the guest room...

"He did what?!" Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, and Sasha all shouted. They were all as shocked as Roxxi was.

"He asked me to go to the dance with him." Roxxi said, before all five girls started squealing. All of their fighting had been forgotten...

"So, you're going?" Jade asked.

"Yes." Roxxi said. "But I need you to help me find the perfect dress."

Cloe looked at the clock. "The mall's open for two more hours."

"Let's hit it!" Yasmin shouted.

"Ok!" Sasha shouted.

"Go Rock Angelz!" All five girls shouted.

* * *

**You gotta remember that the Bratz Rock Angelz are...well...Bratz dolls...**

**So they'd probably have that "Girl Power" feeling**


	6. Chapter 6

Jack stood outside of Roxxi's bedroom door, waiting for her. He was wearing a black suit with a ocean blue tie. He smirked as Roxxi walked out of her room. She was wearing a ocean blue dress with clear heels, which had a chain with charms. She had two braids in her hair, which combined into one in the back. Around her neck, she had a necklace of a golden sun with a black pearl in the center. "Jack, I'm almost ready!" She said as she ran into the bathroom. "Just gotta put on some make up!"

Jack smiled. "I think you look perfect." He said, now standing at the bathroom door. "Your necklace is very pretty, by the way."

Roxxi blushed. "It doesn't match with the silver chain on the shoes, but it's the only formal necklace I have." She said. "It's a family heirloom. One of seven necklaces, and there's also a bracelet. Each necklace represents a part of nature, I think. This one represents fire. Phebe's necklace, which is a silver moon with an emerald, represents water. The rest represent earth, air, thunder, time, and death. The bracelet goes along with the death necklace."

"What do those look like?"

"I don't know." Roxxi said, looking up at the mirror. "The other necklaces went missing in the 18th century." She looked over and saw Jack slightly blushing. "What?"

"Well, I got you something." Jack said, his face turning a brighter shade of pink as he handed her a small box...

"Jack." Roxxi said, surprised.

"Well, go on." Jack said, before Roxxi started untying the ribbon wrapped around the box. "I thought that, if I should leave the same way I came, I'd want to leave you something to remember me by."

Sitting in the box was a silver necklace holding a sparrow pendent. The sparrow had a sapphire eye. "Jack, you shouldn't have!" Roxxi said, shocked.

"Luv, you deserve it, that and more." Jack said. "Here, let me help you put it on." Roxxi smiled, taking off her gold necklace. Then she pulled her hair over her shoulder for Jack to put the necklace on her. He then looked at her. "I don't know. I think you're prettier than the necklace."

"Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me yet!" Jack said. "We've still got that dance to go to!" He then started pulling her toward the door. "Wait until you see the ride I got for us!"

* * *

At Steorra Academy...

"Oh my God!" Jade shouted, standing out side of the school, wearing a pink dress. "There's a carriage coming."

"What?" Yasmin asked. She was wearing a purple dress. She looked at where Jade pointed. Sure enough, there was a carriage coming. It was a small white carriage being pulled by two horses, with an annoyed looking man driving.

"I wonder who's in there." Sasha said. She was wearing a green dress.

"Oh I wish I were in there!" Cloe said, sighing. She was wearing a light blue dress.

The carriage stopped in front of the school and all four girls gasped as Jack hopped out before holding a hand out to help Roxxi out. Roxxi smiled, blushing. "Hey girls!" She said, wrapping her arm around Jack's.

"Ready Luv?"

Roxxi nodded, waving at her friends, who were still frozen in shock, before walking into the school with Jack. "I still can't believe you just did that!"

"Did what?"

"Rent out a carriage." Roxxi said. "No one's ever done that before!"

Jack smirked. "Oh well."

About an hour after they got there, the first slow dance started. "Oh my god! I love this song!" Roxxi said, as she and Jack sat at a table.

"I know. I hear you listening to it every night in the shower." Jack said, smirking. "What's it called?"

"It's called something like _'Everything I Do, I Do It For You'_ by Bryan Adams." Roxxi said, sighing. "It's such a-"

Jack stood up, holding his hand out to Roxxi. "Shall we, Milady?"

A few minutes into the slow dance, Jack leaned down to Roxxi's ear. "You can't tell me, it's not worth trying for. I can't help it, there's nothing I want more. Yeah, I'd fight for you. I'd lie for you. Walk the wild for you. Yeah I'd die for you." He sang along to the song. "You know it's true. Everything I do, I do it for you."

Roxxi blushed, looking at Jack. She could tell by the look on his face, that he was being completely honest. "Jack." She whispered.

That night, after they got home from the dance, Roxxi listened as Jack played a new melody on the keyboard. He was playing the piano part of their song. She smiled, listening to the sweet sound of the music, as Jack hummed the vocal part...

Little did they know that that was the last time Jack would ever play the keyboard...

* * *

**Part of the reason why I wrote this fanfic is actually for that slow dance...the song, _'Everything I Do, I Do It For You'_ is the song I picked to be Roxxi and Jack's song because if I ever need a romantic part for any of my fanfics with them, I just turn on that song and the ideas start flowing...**

**The next chapter will be the last one mostly because I've got no idea where to go with this fanfic...besides, I'm trying to finish up my other fanfics...these really take up alot of space on my laptop...since I'm always writing...**


	7. Chapter 7

"Oi Roxxi!" Jack shouted, pulling on his black leather jacket. "I'm gonna go out real quick!"

Roxxi walked out of the music room. "Hang on Jack!" She said, holding a sheet of paper. "Could you read this real quick? I just wrote it last night in my room."

Jack smiled, taking off his jacket. "Let's see this then." He said, walking into the music room.

* * *

After two hours of Jack playing the guitar and Roxxi singing her new song, which she titled 'I Don't Care', Jack sighed. "Can we take a break? We really need some juice for the house."

Roxxi nodded. "Good idea." She said, before following Jack to the door. "Just let me get my-"

"Roxxi, you look tired. Get some sleep." Jack said. "The store's only five minutes away, I'll be right back." He kissed her. "I love you." He kissed her again, before walking out the door. Roxxi watched Jack, through a window, as he walked down the street until she couldn't see him anymore...

Half an hour later...

Roxxi was still standing by the window when she heard the phone ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Roxxi!" Cameron said.

Roxxi rolled her eyes. A week after Jack arrived, he became friends with Cameron and Dylan. They had actually helped Jack pick out a suit, though Roxxi was sure that the carriage and necklace were all Jack's idea. "Sorry, Jack's not here right-"

"I know." Cameron said. "Roxxi, Jack got hit by a car. We're just down the street from your house. Me and Dylan were just walking to the store when we saw Jack-"

Roxxi dropped the phone in shock. Then she grabbed her jacket and ran out of the house. _'No, no, no! There's no way that happened! He said that he'd be right back!' _She thought, just as she saw a group of people. Roxxi pushed her way through the crowd, and her heart sank. Jack was on the ground, with Cameron holding a tee shirt to his chest. "Jack!" Roxxi sat down next to him, holding his hand. Just then, an ambulance arrived...

* * *

An hour later...

Roxxi was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, fidgeting with the sparrow pendent of her necklace, when a nurse walked in. "Roxxi, Jack wants to see you."

Roxxi jumped up, smiling, as a nurse lead her to room 664. "Roxxi!" Jack said, smiling.

Roxxi sat down on the chair next to his bed. "I was worried about you!" She said, grabbing Jack's hand.

"I'm fine." Jack said, even though he didn't look fine at all.

"Promise me you'll never do that-"

"I promise I'll never do that again." Jack said, smirking, before he kissed her. Roxxi kissed him back. Suddenly, he collapsed onto the bed, and all Roxxi could hear was a single long beep. She got up and ran out to the hallway to get the nurse, who got a doctor before ushering Roxxi back into the waiting room...

"What do I do?" Roxxi asked herself out loud, burying her face in her hands...

"Send him back."

Roxxi looked up, and her jaw dropped. Standing in front of her was a woman who looked exactly like her. This woman was wearing a white collared shirt with short black sleeves, a black mini skirt, a light blue sash, and knee high black boots. "Who are you?" Roxxi asked.

"I'm Captain Roxxi." The woman said. "Though that's not important right now. Roxxi, you need to send Jack back."

"Send him back?" Roxxi asked, confused. "Send him back to where?"

"The 18th century. His time period. Our time period." Captain Roxxi said. "I would've sent him back myself, but your connection to him is too strong. Now, I'm forced to do something I never thought I would have to do. I want you to break your connection to him. That way, I can send him back."

"How?"

Captain Roxxi sighed, before pulling a golden knife from her sash. "The only way to do it now is to stab him in the heart." She said, handing Roxxi the knife. "If you don't do it soon, the world will be changed forever..."

Suddenly, Roxxi was alone again. She looked around, wondering where Captain Roxxi could have gone. After seeing no traces of the older woman, she started wondering if she had just been daydreaming.

That is, until Roxxi's hand landed on the golden knife...

"Roxxi?" A nurse called. "You can go back into the room now."

An hour later...

Roxxi was sitting in the chair next to Jack's bed, watching him. _'What did she mean that 'the world will be changed forever'?'_ She thought, holding the knife in her pocket. _'So, Jack's really from the 18__th__ century. That would explain a lot.'_ She looked down at her feet, noticing something...

She could see straight through her feet!

Roxxi could still feel her feet, but she couldn't see them at all. That's when everything made sense. If she didn't stab Jack, she'll vanish...

"Roxxi?" Roxxi turned around and saw Jack looking at her, confused. "Luv, where'd your feet go?"

Roxxi sighed sadly. "I'd might as well tell you." She said, before explaining to him her encounter with Captain Roxxi, finishing with showing him the knife...

"So, in other words, if you don't stab me, you're going to vanish." Jack said, more as a statement than as a question. Roxxi nodded, causing Jack to grab her hand. "Then what are you waiting for?"

"Jack, I just can't." Roxxi said, nearly in tears. "I know I'll vanish if I don't, but I just can't let you go! I love you!"

"Darling, I love you too." Jack said, before leaning closer to her. "But I'm not going to let you vanish." He kissed her, and lifted her hand at the same time...

When Roxxi opened her eyes, she realized that she had stabbed Jack. "Oh my God! Jack, why?"

Jack smirked as he started to fade away, literally. "Everything I do, I do it for you, Luv." Then he vanished completely...

* * *

About two weeks later...

It was Roxxi's first day back in school since Jack's accident. She was just sitting down at her desk when the door opened. "Roxxi, the principal would like to see you."

Pretty soon, Roxxi was in the principal's office. It was a large, dimly lit room, and it reminded Roxxi of a cave. The room's only source of light were the candles sitting on the desk. In the middle of the desk was a large book, titled 'Pirata Codex'. Roxxi noticed the principal was sitting in the chair, facing away from the door. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Life's an interesting little thing, is it not?" He said, turning around to face Roxxi.

Roxxi's jaw dropped. The principal looked exactly like Jack, only much older. "Jack?"

The principal shook his head, smirking. "No, I'm not him. Jack, or rather Captain Jack Sparrow, was my son."

"So...you're Edward Teague. Keeper of the Pirate Code."

"Which you see before you." Teague said, gesturing towards the huge book on his desk. "Oh, Jackie wanted you to have this." He handed Roxxi a journal.

"Excuse me, but why are you talking about Jack in past tense?"

"Cause Jackie died a long time ago." Teague said. "He and his wife were shot down by the Royal Navy in...I wanna say 1740. Oh, and his wife, who had the same name as you, wanted you to have this." Teague handed Roxxi a box. "Now I'm thinking you should go home for today, you look pale."

"How are you still-"

"Fountain of Youth Dearie." Teague said, smirking. "You're dismissed."

* * *

Back in Roxxi's bedroom...

Roxxi threw her stuff aside, before placing the box on top of the pile of books on her dresser. That set the whole stack off balance and everything fell to the floor. Roxxi sighed, before bending down to pick up the books, noticing that one of them had opened up to an interesting page. It was a book about pirates, and the page had a picture of Jack...

After closing the book, Roxxi walked over to her school bag and pulled out the journal. Written in the journal, in oddly familiar handwriting, was a song. Roxxi smiled, reading the words to the song, which Jack had titled _'Stand Out'_. The next few pages were recipes, one page had the music for _'Spanish Ladies'_, and the last few pages were drawings of constellations. Jack had written a note on the last page...

_'There, I've shown them to you.'_

Roxxi smiled, before noticing that a page was missing from the recipes section. Then she realized something. Just to be sure, she grabbed the sheet of paper with the recipe she used the other day from the kitchen and lined it up with what was left of the torn page...

It was a perfect fit.

Roxxi looked down at the box that Jack's wife had left for her. She walked over and picked up the box. She slowly lifted the lid to the box and gasped. Inside were the five missing necklaces and the bracelet, along with a note, written in hard-to-read handwriting...

'_Roxxi_

_Yes, these are the five necklaces and the bracelet that went missing. I know because I hid them. I'm sorry that I told you to stab Jack, and I understood why you hesitated. I would've too. I'm sure you're curious as to how Teague is still alive, even though he's been around since, well the 17__th__ century. I told him how to find the Fountain of Youth, before I was killed._

_The reason why I wrote this letter is to explain to you something very important. The reason why you started vanishing is because you're one of mine and Jack's decedents. If you had let Jack die, then that would have altered time, and you would've never had been born. Though, it's rare for one to look exactly like their ancestor..._

_-Captain Roxxi Sparrow_

_P.S. Be careful with the necklaces! They don't only symbolize parts of nature, they control it.'_

Then, in Jack's handwriting:

'_I'll be watch over you.'_

Roxxi wiped the tears from her eyes, looking up at the sky with a smile on her face. "I'll always love you, Jack."

A few months later, the Bratz Rock Angelz first album came out. Roxxi smiled, looking at the cd booklet. Track 3 was _'I Don't Care'_ and track 11 was _'Stand Out'_. "It's perfect."

Roxxi could've sworn that she could see Jack's reflection in the mirror in front of her. In the mirror, he stood behind her, smirking. Watching over her...

* * *

**The other reason for writing this fanfic was the car accident scene. Just about a week before I started working on this fanfic, I had a dream about that scene from when Roxxi visited Jack to just after Captain Roxxi vanished...**

**By the way, Captain Roxxi is the Roxxi from my other fanfics. I just called her Captain Roxxi so that this fanfic was easior to read...**

**Teague...I just added him because I love writing about him...he's fun to write about...**


End file.
